Ancelma Lunita
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: .:.:.:.Cuando pregunten enseguida me opondre y cuando diga el cura que porque me opongo, yo le dire que por que tu eres mi querer.:.:.:.:.


Dios el perder tiempo me hes ta afectando el cerebro, xD, un Fic de "Humor" enteramente Yuri *o* Crack, Fluff, sin sentido totalmente AU,dedicado a todas las que les guste divertirse que adoren el Yuri y el Gyn/Luna *^*.

Personajes de J.K. (Si me viera posiblemente me demandaría xD) y la cancion ha pasado por tantos que es mas conocida que las mujeres deTlalpan xDDDD (Chiste solo para los chilangos Jajaja)

...---...---...

El día bello era, claro como el lago del calamar gigante, sucio si, pero lindo, las campanillas repicaban en lo alto de la pequeña comarca, laspalomas volaban, los peces nadaban, las orugas caminaban, un muchacho de ojos verdes indomables aplacaba su rebelde cabello, tan duro comoestropajo y puntiagudo como puas de nopal.

- Harry sabes los Polops son los que no dejan que se aplaque tu cabello deja que te unte un poco de sangre de nabo

Una bella rubia de bellos ojos marrón, lucia un bello vestido blanco de azares con piedritas brillantes y para hacer juego a la oración bellaszapatillas de cristal.

- ¡Luna!, bien sabes que no se debe de ver al novio antes de la boda – Replicaba el novio atolondrado.

- Pero Harry, traigo un belo de tela de Argon es transparente y técnicamente así no nos vemos.

Si aveces la novia podria ser un poco especial, pero cualquiera lo seria con un padre con un reprimido complejo de Dumbli, que fue torturado hastacasi la muerte por los seguidores de Voldemort, (Casi, para fines del fic, el papa debe seguir vivo, no se admiten replicas -.-)

- Bien, pero hay algo mas serio de lo que debemos de hablar... –Pausa de suspenso- ¿No enviaste la invitacion a la comisaria verdad?-Rogaba a Merlin que asi fuera.

- ¡Pero claro que si! Seria falta de descortesia para la Comisaria Bodka.

- Es Ginebra, Luna.

- Bodka, Ginebra, Tequila, todo es lo mismo.

- Humm... eso si – Tuvo que admitir el-niño-que-vivi-vencio-y-se-caso.

En la comisaria...---...---...

- ¡Charly! – El grito que dio la comisaria tequila, fue tan grande que pudo escucharse hasta el mundo Muggle - ¿Como que se casa? – Preguntoeufórica restregando la incitación en el rostro de su hermano.

- Yo, no, no se, la boda estaba prevista desde hacia tiempo señora

...---...---...

:.:.:.:.Cuando te cases con el otro ire a tu boda.:.:.:.:.

- Bien muggles, mugglas, magos, hechiceras y alguna que otra bruja, estamos aquí presentes, maguicamente desde la ultima escena en el cuartode harry a este sagrado recinto donde habita nuestro dios... todo poderoso Obama, prometedor de la paz, ganador del Nobel, primer prisidentenegro de USA, para celebrar la boda de Harry y Luna, y si

-¡YOO! – El grito corto el discurso del padre claro partidaria democrata. Una mujer de cabellera inquitenta rojiza hizo su aoparicion pero antes deellas aquellas sexys pecas que con el sol de medio dia la hacian lucir sexy, el cuerpo de pera, los bellos ojos como fuego Luna: Oye, deja decoquetear y babera con los personajes autora irresponsable y continua con la historia. Autora: Celosa -//-, como decia ejem, Gyni la Comisaria delpueblo.

:.:.:.:.Cuando pregunten enseguida me opondre y cuando diga el cura que porque me opongo, yo le dire que por que tu eres mi querer.:.:.:.:.

- ¿ Como te atreves Gyni?, Luna sera mi esposa asi tenga que pelar contra ti

- ¿Y se supone que eso debe asustarme? – Retó muy segura -Musica de héroe de fondo, la de Misión imposible tum tum tum tum... se entiene no?-

- Yo venci a Voldemort – El sol fulguraba detrás del niño que vivio (Si me da flojera aumentar los giones entre las palabras), el diente le brillaba yde no ser por que la magia no existia una capa roja ondeaba detraz de este.

- Hooo – La multitud se asombraba.

Se ponia dificl, ese era un punto a favor del niño-rayo.

- Asi, pues... – Los ojos se le iluminaron – Pues yo vi a Lucios Malfoy con mascarilla de aguacate para las arrugas.

- O_O – Shock general, incluida autora y lectores.

:.:.:.:.Y si se eonoja el que hiba a ser tu esposo, saco mi cuete y me pongo a disparar que alfin y al cabo no tengo miedo a la muerte, ni voy albote por que soy la autoridad.:.:.:.:.

Pam, pam, pam.

pom, pom, pom.

Pam, pam, pam.

Pom, pom, pom.

Un tiroteo se desarrollaba en el interior de la pequeña iglesia, pero no, no eran A-ka 49, ni si quiera revolvers, o escopetas, incultos que no sabenque estamos en el Londres mágico -.-, Eran pistolas de agua.

- ¿Agua?- - Siempre hay el negrito en el arroz, pregunto viperina Narcisa.

- ¡Hombre, mujer! – Humbregd hizo aparición especial – Con la escases de agua en estos tiempos tirarla es mortal – Acoto sabiamente.

.:.:. ancelma ancelma, ancelma, chaparra de mis penares, o dejas que te... visite, o te mando a los gendarmes. .:.:.:.:.

El párrafo original era ese, como esto es un fic ququedaría así:

:.:.:. Lunita, lunita, lunita, albinita de mis penares, o dejas que te... visite, o te mando a los dementores .:.:.:.:.

- Ja ja ja - El amor había vencido, en medio de la perdida del vital HdosO, Harry se descuido, Gyni se acerco a Luna corriendo, Ron bostezo, elpadre se miraba en el reflejo de la copa, y Luna fue tomada de la cintura por la peliroja.

:.:.:.:.Y si te niegas a matrimoniar con migo, les quito el rancho propiedad de tu papa, les pongo impuesto y hasta les quemo la casa, por que poralgo soy aqui la autoridad.:.:.:.:.

- ¿De verdad arias todo lo que el parrafo dice, nos quitarias el quisquilloso, quemarias la casa de mis padres, con todas las creaturas que ahíviven y la sabiduría perdida de Alejandría? – Miro seriamente (Cabe destacar que aún entre los brazos de la comisaria) a la comisaria.

- Si, no aceptas si, es mi papel de mala, tengo que quedar bien ultimamente me encajonan en papeles de buena, y esposa abnegada a Harry le huele la boca y yo te amo a ti.

:.:.:. ordeno y mando en todo este municipio y te lo digo por si quieres escapar, que alla en el otro el que manda es mi tio eligio, no mas ledigo y te tiene que agarrar.:.:.:.:.

- Bueno después de todo, también te amo.

... ¿Fin?

xD

...---...---...

Dios lo que mi cerebro hace para huir del trabajo xD, no me maten no lo vale, besos y gracia por aguantar mis desvaríos.


End file.
